Because You Live
by DuchessLianaVIBritannia
Summary: A short piece of musings from Priest Helios about the impact his pink-haired princess has had on his life. Based on "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney.


**"Because You Live"**

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind_

I couldn't stop this. I did not have the power. What will become of Elysion now that its own protector could not save it from harm? The beautiful dreams of the people shall perish as well as Earth itself. I am too weak…Queen Nehelenia has won.

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
_

The light of a young girl's beautiful dream called to me as if her very voice was beckoning me to find her. It gave my spirit the strength I did not have before to arise and almost unwillingly seek out this maiden.

_I've been looking for the answer somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

I knew that I desperately needed to find the one who could fully unleash the power of the Golden Crystal. I knew that this young girl named Rini could not possibly be able to do this, but I was sure she could help me find this soul. She was the owner of pure and beautiful dreams, as well as the daughter of Sailor Moon. There was no doubt in my mind that she could help me. Looking back at the situation, I have to chuckle because I know now that she was the one all along…the only one who possessed the power to break the seal of the Golden Crystal as well as the spell on Elysion and myself.

_because you live and breathe  
because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
because you live, girl  
my world has twice as many stars in the sky_

She was always giving me encouragement, my little one. She believed in me and trusted in me, which could only be possible for a pure soul such as hers. I am sure that is why the light of her dreams shone out to me and not any of the other scouts'. Because of her innocence and willingness to believe in the seemingly impossible. And even though I was confined to living within her dream, I felt overwhelming power and even the now cold and desolate Elysion appeared to be brighter  
_  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
_

In the beginning, I was weak and apprehensive. I could barely conjure myself in my Pegasus form to see her. I stayed so briefly in her presence that first night yet she became intrigued and as did I. Her curiosity enticed me to visit her more frequently and I promised to help her whenever she was in need. Her kind heart gave me the strength and hope to carry on and killed my doubts.

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
__I wanna fly, looking in your eyes  
_

And she was always there saving me. She walked through fire for me, that I will never forget. In Elysion, I have never known anything else besides my prayers but she showed me the true meaning of love, of which I had only heard of. And with knowing this feeling I feel as though my existence is somewhat empty and hallow. For I have been alone with no one, not even a friend but she showed me much more than that. She showed me eternal love and faithfulness and I thank her for this. The beautiful fields of Elysion suddenly seem cold and lifeless without her loveliness. Her dream was to become a lady. I had never thought about any other dream but to protect the dreams of those on Earth except after I met her. Initially, my dream became to protect her at all costs but then something deeper erupted from my heart. My dream became to make her happy and maybe even to make her mine. I have watched her grow up in her own time in the 30th century. She is still the same girl I once knew. I smile; remembering the old memories…one in particular comes to mind. I took her flying and I granted her with her very own wings so she could fly beside me. And it gave her so much pleasure, although she was scared at first. She reminded me of myself. _  
_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

My love for her became my life support. In all of my pleasure of protecting Elysian, none of it compares to the happiness I feel when I think about my maiden. She gives me a grand new purpose for living, for breathing, for this absolute existence. Her dream is the most precious to me. I will never stop loving my little maiden.

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

And even on those days when I feel so lost and helpless, wondering if all my efforts to pray for the souls of the Earth are for nothing; all I need to do is remember the way she smiled at me or her adorable giggle. And in that instant I am rejuvenated of all faith and energy. For this new inspiration she has given me, I want to do everything in my power to show her my gratitude.

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Rini, my one true love. Because she is alive, I have reason to live. She believed in me when I nor anyone else had reason to. I know that if I were to ever call on her for anything at all, she would not hesitate to help. Because she is an angel, a gift from the heavens. And she makes my world so much brighter.

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because of my dearest Rini, it would not matter what I lost. My legs, my arms, my home or my eternal youth. I would always have the love of my Princess. She is everything I need. All in the cutest and smallest of packages.

Because you live, I live, I live

Because of my pink-haired princess, I survived. I live for her.


End file.
